Maisie Tanaka
Maisie Tanaka is a student in Brunel Aimes Academy and a participant in the Hope Killing Game. Maisie has the title of Ultimate Nurse. Appearance Maisie is a young woman, aged 18. She has bright pink colored hair which reaches beyond her shoulders, with a braid on her right side along with black eyebrows. She has bright pink eyes with thick feminine eyelashes. Her fur is primarily pink, with her cheeks and forearms being lighter in color. Her flesh is dark blue in color. Maisie's outfit consists of a muted pink circle skirt dress with a sailor collar and sleeve cuffs that are white in color with salmon stripes. She has a white sash with a pink bow, along with a pink button up blouse underneath her dress. Along with this, Maisie wears pink flats and has a diabetic identification bracelet on her left wrist. Her flats and dress have small blue hearts on them, and an insignia is on the back of her dress. Personality Maisie has an optimistic, polite and kind personality, putting herself before others in most situations. She lacks self confidence more than anything, often dismissing others thanks for her, as she believes that she doesn't put enough effort into what she does. She stands out for her submissiveness, unable to call others out during class trials and often becoming quiet when others point out her mistakes. She often stutters and goes through cold sweats. Talent Maisie was often bullied at a young age, to the point that she was often injured. After learning how to tend to her own wounds, she became relied on by others. This continued as she assisted in restructuring several forms of hospital protocol. Maisie knows how to assist others in physical need the most, carrying materials for various situations on her, in her backpack. And being the personal nurse for her girlfriend, Cocoa Martinez, she has had to tend to her wounds from boxing dozens of times. History A child of the Tanaka family that heads several well known corporations and a massive conglomerate, Maisie was immediately expected to do great things. With fourteen other sisters, Maisie wasn't given much attention by her parents and often treated her maids Destiny and Christine as her parents, often wanting to learn from them and referring to them as her parents, to the point that she has photographs of her with them in her purse. In early elementary, Maisie often would be bullied and tormented by others, and would ask advice from her school's nurse. She would do this often as she felt like a burden and at least wanted to tend to her own wounds, because she knew that she could not hurt others, even if in self-defense. Even after her tormentors left her be, she would often be asked by others to help treat them, becoming more relied on than her school's nurse and would eventually replace the nurse at her middle school. Even in early elementary, Maisie often would be bullied and tormented by others, and would ask advice from her school's nurse. She would do this often as she felt like a burden and at least wanted to tend to her own wounds, because she knew that she could not hurt others, even if in self-defense. Even after her tormentors left her be, she would often be asked by others to help treat them, becoming more relied on than her school's nurse and would eventually replace the nurse at her middle school. During this time, she changed her name and gender, with the community giving her positive feedback and encouragement. Because of her actions, her sister Corinthia eventually also identifies as a woman. From there, she took her position seriously and collaborated with regional school health faculty, improving protocols and tactics of providing first aid. She eventually was given two grants in order to improve several health facilities in the area and was honored by most of them, even with a clinic renaming themselves and using her name. At the age of 16, Maisie started a relationship with the recently graduated Ultimate Boxer, Cocoa Martinez. Her talent was discovered by the Brunel Aimes Academy, and easily accepted the invitation to become a student at the academy. Alternate Execution Pink Love Overdose Maisie is strapped onto a gurney and pushed down a long hallway, smashing down the doors into what is revealed to be an execution chamber. She struggles as IVs are inserted into her, being given a blood transfusion of her victim's blood. She continues to struggle as the blood she's given is a wrong type, sweating and gasping more and more. As she breaks out and slowly walks toward the viewing window, a bright pink shutter comes down, blocking the view between the survivor's and Maisie. An explosion is heard from behind the shutter, but her cause of death is left ambiguous. Relationships Corinthia Tanaka Sister, cares for her very much; learned how to use make-up from her; dislikes her hobby of taxidermy. Cocoa Martinez Girlfriend, trusts in her more than anyone; cares for her rather deeply; dislikes that she boxes a lot and smokes; is afraid that she will kill in the killing game/her detonation collar will explore due to her restriction. Omoide Gurasuai New friend, trusts her decisions as the group's leader; enjoys her photographs and wants to spend more time with her; is afraid that she's an easy target in the killing game. Free Time Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'correct' choices. * Positive Reassurement * Her Family Name * Modeling Quotes * "If you get hurt, come seek me immediately!" * "Oh, her? She's my knight in shining leather." (referring to Cocoa Martinez) * "Hhmmmm, I'd be reckless to immediately proceed with the vote. Because, because we only have one chance, to save ourselves..." * '" '''Do you need any assistance or aid? Anything I can do, please ask. '" ''' Trivia * Maisie's first name means 'wished-for child', while her surname means 'dweller in a rice paddy'. * Tanaka is the fourth most common Japanese surname. * Corinthia and Maisie Tanaka are the only Ultimates that are related as siblings within the same class year. * Despite giving her legal name as Maisie, she doesn't willingly give her birth name to Omoide. She however states that her initials have always been the same. Category:Characters Category:Hope Killing Game